


The Goblin King

by Petalene



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petalene/pseuds/Petalene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper accidentally wishes the goblins would take his brother away. Now, he’s trapped in a world where magic is real and he has until thirteen o’clock to solve the labyrinth and rescue Blaine. Standing in his way is Kurt, the king of the goblins, who will stop at nothing to make Blaine his prince consort and keep him forever. It’s Labyrinth plus Glee. Kurt as Jareth, Cooper as Sara, and Blaine as Toby. Fill for the GKM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Poorly Worded Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Glee isn’t mine. Labyrinth isn’t mine. If you recognize it from somewhere else, it isn’t mine. This is a fill for the GKM so even the plot isn’t mine. Any mistakes are mine all mine. You don’t have to have seen Labyrinth to enjoy this story, but if you haven’t seen it, you’re missing out. Super sexy David Bowie singing and dancing in a Jim Henson movie.
> 
> Rated for language and descriptive sex.

Chapter One - A Poorly Worded Wish

Kurt felt a pulling sensation in the pit of his stomach. Not again. He refrained from groaning out loud, but barley. There were so many other things he should be doing. Like trying to convince his goblin minions that they should put on a production of Wicked with him in the title role. Santana kept wining that that the musical wasn't sexy enough and Rachel insisted that Elphaba had to be played by a girl-specifically by her. What was the point of being the king if none of them would listen? 

The pulling became sharper and he knew in a few minutes, he wouldn't be able to resist. It always played out the same. Some poor idiot, usually teenager, wished their sibling would be taken by the goblins. The instant the kid went missing, they panicked and wished they had him back. Kurt would give them until thirteen o’clock to solve the maze surrounding the castle and win freedom for the kid. He'd pop up occasionally to taunt and threaten to eat the kid or something equally horrendous so the wisher would keep trying. Slowing down or speeding up the clock would allow them to save the kid just in time and then they wouldn't do it again. 

If the kid was a baby, Kurt would pawn it off on the girls. If it was a boy, he'd usually convince the guys to play sports with it. On the rare occasions it was a little girl, Kurt would play dress up and have tea parties. He'd never admit how much he adored outfitting the little ladies. There was no desire to have a full time kid, but it was delightful for a few hours.

He stepped into the washroom off the ballroom where the argument about musicals went on without him. A quick glance in a mirror confirmed he was presentable to meet the idiot human. The fitted black short sleeved shirt that showed off the muscles in his arms, and with skin tight grey pants and knee high black boots, he looked the part, especially with his fantastic hair. He added a little black eyeliner and mascara to make his eyes pop. Perfect. The pants might be a problem if it was a teenage girl that had done the wishing. The last time that had happened, the girl in question had kept staring at his crotch. It wasn't his fault he had such a large dick. He’d repeatedly had to say, “My eyes are up here,” and finally put on a bulky sweater to get her to talk to his face.

Footsteps approached. "Kurtie," Brittany called out, "I have a baby birdy for you." 

Kurt cringed, both from being called "Kurtie" and from being fairly sure he didn't want to know what she meant by "a baby bird." Probably a baby in a shirt with a bird on it. But with Brittany, it was hard to tell. He shook his head. He'd just have to convince the wisher to hurry up and take the baby away. 

The pulling became insistent and Kurt found himself in large bedroom of what appeared to be a nice house with expensive furniture, not that Kurt cared. The posters decorating the walls had the guys face and name - Cooper Anderson - plastered all over them. And he had a replica of a “Best Actor” Oscar. So tacky. Cooper was gorgeous, which sucked because he must be an asshat to be that old and wish someone away. Kurt kinda sorta understood how kids and teens wished people away, but this guy was an adult. 

“What the fuck happened to my baby brother?” Cooper demanded, pointing at Kurt. 

Damn, Kurt thought, a baby boy. Just his luck. “You wished him to my castle.”

Cooper crossed his arms. “No I didn’t.”

“Did you say, ‘I wish the goblins would come and take him away?’ Because that’s how I end up with unwanted humans.”

“No, goddammit. I was practicing for a play and he interrupted *again* and started squawking cuz he’s hungry and I said a line from the script. I was annoyed, but I didn’t mean it.” Cooper said this all in a rush.

“Be careful what you wish for, because you sir, got exactly what you wanted.”

Cooper continued yelling and pointing. He voice got louder, but Kurt tuned him out. It was always the same thing - ”Blah blah, I want my brother back, blah, blah, I’ll do anything, blah blah, give him to me, blah blah blah blah blah.” Boring. He held one hand up. His nails were getting a little long. They needed another girls makeover night when he got back and he’d have to bribe Santana into doing his nails. For a total bitch, she had amazing manicure skills.

Kurt let Cooper finish his rant before making his offer. “What if I offer you fame? Fortune? An actor like you doesn’t have time for little brothers.”

Cooper considered it for a moment. He let out a breath and said, “You can take your offer and shove it up your ass. I want Blaine.”

Thank god, Kurt thought. He figured he get stuck with the kid if the wisher refused to go them back. A snap of his fingers and they stood in front of what would appear to Cooper as a weathered wall covered in ivy and next to a clock with the numbers one through thirteen on the face. “Your brother is in my castle.” He waved his hand in the general direction of the towers that were the only part visible over the walls of the maze. “You have until thirteen o’clock to solve the labyrinth or I keep Blaine forever.”

Kurt saw a lush green landscape with sparkling fountains and colorful flowers under a brilliant blue sky. He knew Cooper eyes showed him a glamour - crumbling stone walls, disrepair, and clouds threatening to rain. Kurt couldn’t stand the thought of living somewhere run down. Appearances were everything and the worse it looked, the harder the wisher tired to get the person back.

“What are you going to with him?” Cooper asked, a fearful tone coloring his question.

“Whatever I want,” Kurt said. “I bet he tastes delicious.” He licked his lips. 

“You sick fuck,” Cooper screamed. 

Kurt jumped at the outburst, covering it as best he could by taking a few steps forward so he and Copper were almost nose to nose. Thank goodness he had on his boots with a heel so he had an inch or two on him. Kurt liked looking down at Cooper, no matter how slight the difference in height. “I’m not the one who made a wish. Solve the labyrinth or forget about your brother.” He snapped his fingers and materialized in the entryway of the castle. Kurt wanted dump a bottle of scented soap in the jacuzzi and soak for an hour followed by a nap until Cooper took the baby back. 

He stalked off towards the ballroom where he’d left everyone. If he didn’t make sure the kid was settled, someone was certain to interrupt his bath. An argument drifted out of the dinning room about wether or not they were allowed to feed Blaine. Kurt headed for the raised voices. Why were they even discussing food for the baby? Squalling infants grated on his nerves and if it started crying, whoever had the brilliant idea to not give it a bottle would be in charge of the brat until Cooper showed up. 

Kurt threw the dinning room doors apart and his entrance stopped the argument. Opening his mouth to start yelling, Kurt blinked when he saw the boy sitting in the chair at the head of the table. He’d thought Cooper looked good, but he was nothing compared to the beautiful boy in red and white striped pajamas. The amount of gel in Blaine’s hair was criminal, but that could be fixed with a shower. A long, shared shower with lots of soap and groping. Kurt suddenly didn’t care if Cooper ever showed up. He’d keep Blaine around just to stare at. And the way the boy blushed when his eyes dropped to the bulge in Kurt’s pants suggested he’d would be allowed to do a lot more than look if he handled him carefully. Kurt definitely wanted to handle him.

Blaine gazed at him with amazing hazel eyes. “I’m not a bird. I don’t know why the girl keeps saying that I am. I mean, I sing with the Warblers at school, but I’m not actually a bird.” He had to be terrified, but his voice remained steady while he spoke.

Kurt wanted him. Wanted to unbutton the shirt and strip off the pants. Wanted to suck hickies onto his skin. Wanted to make him moan. Wanted to see him come. Wanted it all.

“Oh baby,” Kurt breathed.


	2. Chapter 2 - 13 Hours To Go

Cooper stomped towards the wall. Why had he made that stupid wish? He loved Blaine even if the boy drove him nuts half the time. There wasn’t an entrence anywhere. How was he supposed to get through the maze if he couldn’t get in? He turned to the right and started walking. 

He had to be smart about this. He was an actor. He played the hero. 

That was it! This situation was like the play. The villain wished the princess would be taken by the goblins and the hero had to solve the maze and save the girl. The hero eventually found someone to show him the shortest way through and he rescued the girl with moments to spare. Cooper had a plan. He wasn’t an internet commercial actor for nothing. Now he needed someone to help him carry it out. 

A figure stood off in the distance. Cooper started jogging. With any luck, it was a girl he could charm into getting him to the castle and he could be home in time for breakfast. The person became cleared as he approached. She was a lady in a...was that a track suit? Cooper paused. He blinked a few times. His eyes must be playing tricks on him. Squinting, he determined it was a track suit. These people - goblins - what ever the fuck they were, were certifiable.

Tiny fairies hovered in the air around the blonde woman and she sprayed them with what appeared to be an aerosol can. Each time she sprayed one, it let out an, “Eep,” and fell to the ground. 

Beggars couldn’t be choosers and Cooper had to get inside the maze. He had no idea how much time had passed, but he knew he shouldn’t be waisting it running around the outside walls. 

“Hi,” Cooper said, using his award winning smile. He didn’t have any actual awards, yet, but this was the smile he would use when he accepted his first one. And it worked really well when he was trying to pick up girls. “I’m trying to get to the castle in the center of the maze. Can you help me?”

“You trying to get someone back you wished away or you trying to get in Porcelain’s ridiculously tight pants. 

Cooper wrinkled his nose. “Porcelain?”

“Porcelain. You know, Kurt, the king of the goblins.”

“Uh, yeah, Kurt. Whatever. He has my brother. I need to go get him.”

“No one’s stopping you sweet cheeks,” she said.

“I can’t go get him if I can’t get in the maze.”

She waved her hand at the wall. 

“It’s a wall,” Cooper wined. “You mean climb over it?”

“No, dumbass, there’s an entrance right there.” Her voice grew louder and she pointed as she spoke. 

Cooper knew he had no reason to trust her. But he hadn’t taken all those acting lessons for nothing and he knew to pay attention when shouted and pointed at the same time. 

He stepped forward, arms stretched out, and he gave a startled yelp when he walked through the wall. It took him a moment to realize it was an optical illusion. The opening in the stone wall blended so seamlessly with the one on the other side of the corridor that you couldn’t see it. That Kurt was a sneaky bastard. 

From here, he could see several entry points branching off the main section. Cooper took off at a steady jog. Hold on, Blaine, he thought, I’m coming to get you.

Intent on getting to Blaine as quickly as possible, he didn’t hear the woman call out, “Hey, wait a minute, do I know you from somewhere?”

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

“Sam, go get Blaine some snacks and something to drink. He’s our guest. Let’s show him some hospitality.” Kurt said all this without moving his gaze from Blaine.

“Did Cooper’s wish really send me here?” Blaine asked. 

“Yes.” Kurt wasn’t going to lie, even though the way the boy’s face fell was heartbreaking.

Blaine sat in silence, digesting the information. “Now what?”

"I'm Kurt, the king of the goblins.”

“Uh...okay?”

“Sam’s bringing breakfast. You can eat before you worry about anything else.”

Blaine nodded. “Thanks.”

Sam returned and set coffee and a tray of finger food on the table.

Kurt hopped up on the table, crossing his knees towards Blaine. The boy's eyes dilated and his breathing sped up. Kurt held his gaze as he picked up a small sticky bun and popped it in his mouth. "Mmmm," he murmured, licking the frosting off his fingers.

Blaine swallowed. He picked up the cup of coffee and blew on it before taking a sip. 

"So," Kurt said when Blaine finished his food and coffee, "we have at least a few hours together. What can I do to entertain you?" Kurt placed a finger under Blaine's chin and lifted it so Blaine had no choice but to look him directly in the eyes. "As a good host, I'll do anything you want." He leaned so close, their lips were almost touching. "I mean anything."

"I'm a virgin," Blaine squeaked.

Kurt's dick throbbed. He's suspected as much. The confirmation made him determined to redouble his efforts. Even if Cooper managed to solve the maze, Blaine would not be leaving the castle able to say that. "I won't do anything you don’t ask me to do."

Blaine sagged in relief. 

"Tell me about yourself," Kurt whispered.

“I like music. When you first said I was a guest here, I half thought you were going to climb on the table and sing, ‘Be Our Guest.’ Pretty silly, huh?”

“Hmmm,” Kurt purred. "Dancing and singing on the table. We can do that." With a snap of his fingers, the food and coffee disappeared. "I need backup." Music played and he climbed up on the table, joined by Mike and Sam. They started singing. 

There he goes

My baby walks so slow

Sexual tic-tac-toe

Yeah, I know we both know

It isn't time, no

But could you be m-mine?

Kurt grabbed Sam by the back of his neck and pulled him into a filthy kiss. Blaine let out a whimper and licked his lips. They made a sexy picture and Kurt knew it. The touching and grinding, especially when he had Sam behind him and Mike in front. They rocked back and forth and if they were naked, they would definitely all be having spectacular orgasms.

We'll never get too far

Just you, me, and the bar

Silly ménage à trois, sometimes

Would you be m-mine?

Would you be m-mine?

Would you be m-mine?

Mike and Sam were on either side of him, grinding against Kurt, rubbing their hands up and down his body. Kurt separated from the two boys. Blaine's eyes remained on Kurt and his mouth hung slightly open. Sam and Mike moved behind him, each wrapping a hand over his pelvis and almost touching his dick. Kurt thrust his hips, enjoying the way Blaine's eyes were glued to his cock. 

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Baby you're mine

Baby you're mine

Mine

You're mine

Kurt crawled down the table, stalking his prey. Blaine’s breath came in soft pants and Kurt let his gaze drop long enough to see that Blaine was hard in his pajamas. Mike pulled him up and began grinding against him in time to the beat.

Oh baby, light's on

But your mom's not home

I'm sick of laying down alone

With this fever, fever, yeah

My one and own

I wanna get you alone

Give you fever, fever, yeah

Kurt finished the song kneeling in front of Blaine with his legs spread, his dick at eye level. 

Blaine gasped. "That's the hottest thing I've ever seen."

"Baby, we can be so much hotter than that," Kurt said. He gracefully climbed off the table and straddled Blaine. Kurt licked up the side of Blaine's neck and blew in his ear. "I want you. I want you bad." Blaine shivered. "I'll make it good for you." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine. "I'll make it so, so good. Anything you want.”   
He had just enough presence of mind to wave Sam and Mile away. Now he could focus all his attention on important matters.

Blaine's dick strained against his pajama pants. Kurt thrust his hips a few times. "Fu-uck," Blaine moaned. 

"Yes," Kurt said. "Tell me you want to." Blaine closed his eyes and nodded vigorously. Kurt pulled the collar of the shirt down and sucked a hicky where Blaine's neck met his shoulder. "You have to use your words, baby. I promised I wouldn't do anything you didn't want." Kurt licked around the shell of his ear and sucked the lobe into his mouth, slowly dragging his teeth across it. "Tell me you want to have an orgasm and I'll make it happen."

"I want to come."

Kurt pressed his mouth against Blaine's, licking at his lips, and sliding his tongue inside. He pushed down, trying to provide enough friction through the leather pants. Blaine'e stiffened in his arms, a high pitched whine from the back of his throat and his heart pounded against Kurt’s chest. His entire body shuddered with his climax. Kurt gripped Blaine tight as he rode out the waves of pleasure.

There was no way Kurt was coming in his pants. He pulled back and smiled. 

Until Blaine closed his eyes and a blush creeped over his cheeks. "I'm sorry," Blaine whispered. "That was too fast."

"No, baby," Kurt said. "I like that I made you lose control. And I need you to relax so I won't hurt you. How about we get you out of those sticky clothes and into something more comfortable?” 

"Sure." The blush intensified. 

Kurt trailed kisses down Blaine’s neck and unbuttoned the top two buttons to get at his collar bone. A purple bruise bloomed where Kurt sucked. “Come on, baby. Let's get you cleaned up."


	3. Chapter Three - Puzzles

Chapter 3 - Puzzles

Now that he was inside, it should have been easy. Cooper had been good at puzzle mazes as a kid, but it was different when you could see the whole layout from above instead of just the options in front of him. 

The maze was so stupid. The more he tried to head in the direction of the castle, the further away he was lead by the twists and turns of the walls. If they didn't look so crumbly, he'd try climbing up on one and seeing if he could get a better vantage point. After he passed what he suspected was the same fountain full of dark, murky water for the fourth time, he wanted to scream. If he ever got his hands on that goblin bastard, he'd strangle him. This whole situation was bullshit. 

Cooper stopped in the middle of the path, debating which way to try next. Blaine was counting on him. He had to be smart for Blaine. Cooper knew he wasn't brilliant. But he didn't have to be brilliant. Just smart enough to get to his brother.

He started going through a list of TV and movie characters. What would Indiana Jones do? Shoot the asshole. Han Solo? Shoot the asshole. Jayne Cobb? Shoot the asshole. Wash? Get Zoe to shoot the asshole. Ugh. He needed a gun. Patting down his pockets, he found the pen and the highlighter he’d been using to make notes on the script. No cell phone, but he doubted he'd get reception. And he had no idea where he was so it wasn't like he could call for help anyway. 

Bad-ass heroes weren't helping. What about someone who was lost? The kid from The Shining had snow to mark his path. Tom Saywer had string...that was it! He could use the pen to leave marks on the ground and walls so he could backtrack if he wasn’t going the right way. 

Cooper drew an arrow on the ground pointing the direction he chose when he came to the next fork in the path. He finally felt like he was making some progress. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt sent Blaine off with Sam to the enormous bathroom off the dance studio and then conjured a globe saying, “Show me Cooper.” Blaine’s brother had taken to drawing marks on the ground to help him navigate the maze. 

That. Little. Cheater. 

“Rachel. Quinn,” Kurt called. “I have something for you to do.” The two goblins appeared a moment later. “Cooper isn’t playing fare. Go do something about it.”

“Do what exactly?” Rachel asked. 

“I don’t care. I don’t want him reaching the castle. Ever. Do this for me and we’ll put on Wicked. Rachel, you can be Elphaba and you,” he gestured to Quinn, “can be Galinda.”

Rachel blinked. “Well okay then. Let’s go, Quinn. We have an actor to stop.” Rachel dragged Quinn out of the room. “You’re going to play the wizard,” Rachel called over her shoulder. 

“Fine,” Kurt grumbled. Anything that kept Cooper busy and freed him up to see naked Blaine in the shower.

The bathroom off the dance studio was enormous. It contained a sauna which could easily hold twenty, more if your weren’t overly concerned about personal space and a jacuzzi large enough for an orgy. The water was always at the perfect temperature with a variety of bubble bath and bath salts waiting to be dumped in. 

Kurt slid into the bathroom, disappointed when he realized Blaine was already out of the shower and standing in the middle of the room with an uncertain expression on his face. He couldn’t see if Blaine was hard, the towel wrapped around his waist covered his dick. But he was a teenager, so despite the spectacular orgasm he’d experienced, it had been at least fifteen minutes and Blaine definitely stared while Kurt stripped off his clothes. 

“So,” Kurt drew out the word while walking forward until he stood in the boy’s personal space, “I want to eat you alive. Should I have you boiled or steamed?”

Blaine took a step back and let out an, “Eep!”

Kurt moved closer until their chests were touching and smirked. “I mean, I have a jacuzzi and a sauna. Either way, I want to blow you.”

“Okay?” Blaine’s eyes were huge.

“I don’t want you passing out so how about the tub first?” Kurt suggested, running his fingers up Blaine’s arm. Blaine nodded and slowly dropped the towel. Perfect, thought Kurt. Blaine’s dick curved towards his stomach, moisture glistening at the tip. "Sit on the edge and lay back on the towel," Kurt said as he stepped into the water. It was a little awkward standing on the floor of the tub and leaning over Blaine. As he slid his lips around Blaine’s dick and Blaine moaned, all thought’s of personal discomfort fled.

Kurt loved the way Blaine’s muscles flexed under his fingertips. The boy was too sexy for words, moaning every time Kurt gave a particularly hard suck, arching his back when Kurt ran his nails down Blaine’s chest, whimpering in the back of his throat when Kurt swirled his tongue around the tip of Blaine’s cock. 

He pulled off long enough to say, “I can deep throat so don’t worry about thrusting.”

Blaine nodded and the most obscene noise came out of Blaine’s mouth. Kurt was so hard it hurt. He tightened his grip on Blaine’s hips resisting the temptation to wrap his hand around his dick and stroke himself until he had an orgasm. If he was remotely receptive to the idea, Kurt wanted Blaine to make him come.

Kurt was surprised at how quickly Blaine’s breathing became short pants and the boy spurted into his mouth. He swallowed Blaine through his orgasm only pulling off when Blaine whimpered, “Too much.”

He slid up Blaine’s body and pulled him into the tub positioning them on the bunch so he had his back to Blaine’s chest. “I want you to make me come,” Kurt whispered between kisses.

“I don’t know what to do,” Blaine said.

“Do you ever masturbate?” Blaine nodded. Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand and wrapping it around his dick, helping Blaine to stroke him. “Then show me how you touch yourself.” That was all the encouragement Blaine needed. He started off slow and increased his speed as Kurt began breathing harder.

Blaine asked, "What can I do to make it better?"

Kurt twisted his head to the side. "Bite my neck. Please."

Leaning forward, Blaine opened his mouth and bit down without slowing the movement of his hand.

"Harder," Kurt begged. Blaine increased the pressure of his teeth. "Harder, harder, harder." Blaine sucked while he bit, licking over the skin of Kurt's neck. "Just like that."

Kurt tried to hold still. He knew Blaine wasn't ready for anything too advanced and he didn't want to scare the boy away. If this was any indication, sex with Blaine would be amazing. A few more strokes of the boy's hand and Kurt came so hard his vision whited out.

Kurt sat there, Blaine's mouth gently sucking on his neck, an arm wrapped around his chest. This was what Kurt wanted. Forever. 

"We should get out and dry off," Kurt said eventually. He didn't want his skin to wrinkle and he'd need to do something with his hair or it would be impossible. 

"Don't want to move," Blaine mumbled, hugging Kurt tighter. 

"Baby, I want to fuck you when you're ready and that's not going to work in the jacuzzi. I want the first time to be somewhere a little more comfortable."

"You can fuck me anywhere you want."

"You realize you're giving me carte blanche." Blaine had no idea all the things Kurt wanted to do to him.

"I trust you."

"That's so fucking hot," Kurt breathed.

Blaine snorted. "You don't have to do that," he said. "I know what this is. It's fun for you while you wait to see if Cooper can get me back. I know this isn't love or forever or anything like that."

Kurt turned to face Blaine. "It's not love," he admitted, "but I think it could be. You would be so easy to love. I'm tempted to tie Cooper up and leave him outside the maze until thirteen o'clock so I can keep you forever find out exactly how long it takes to fall in love with you."

Blaine's jaw dropped. "You're serious."

"Baby, I won't lie to you. Especially about something like this."

"I'll stay as long as I can," Blaine said.

Kurt wanted to break into song. It was a bit too soon to start belting out "Crazy in Love." Maybe he should start with "Be My Baby."

Blaine smiled shyly and Kurt's heart melted into a puddle. He hadn't agreed to forever, yet, but it was a start. Kurt would convince Blaine to stay. No way in hell was he letting Blaine go without a fight. The temptation to speed the clock up warred with wanting Blaine to want to stay. He'd have to distract Cooper until Blaine was his. 

They finally climbed out of the jacuzzi. Kurt watched as Blaine dried his hair, all that beautiful skin on display begging to be touched and kissed and marked with hickies.

Fucking with Cooper or fucking Blaine? It wasn't a contest. He'd have to get someone else to distract Cooper. And Kurt knew just the goblin for the job.


	4. Plans

A flash of blue caught the corner of Cooper's eye. He turned, but couldn't figure out what it was. He mentally shrugged. It didn't matter and he wouldn't be distracted. Bending over, he marked a stone with an arrow and headed to the left fork. Twenty feet later and he realized it was another dead end. Cooper turned, walking back the way he came, looking for the arrow. 

Cooper frowned at the arrow. Instead of pointing to the corridor he’d walked down, it pointed at the one he hadn’t. He’d been careful in where and how he left the marks-had he drawn the arrow the wrong way? Cooper considered that all the wandering around and worrying about Blaine was making him crazy. He added a second arrow and went far enough on he path to hide behind a corner. He counted to five and jumped out. Two girl - goblins - were prying the tile up and turning it over. They both looked like jailbait. The brunette wore a sweater with a puppy on it and a short skirt with knee socks. The blonde’s outfit had a more polished look to it, but her top clung to the curves of her body and her skirt barely covered her ass.

Fuck. He was never going to solve this. Time to turn on the charm. 

"Hello," Cooper said smiling. The brunette jumped and the blonde bit her lip. "I'm trying to get to the castle and you lovely ladies are making it difficult."

Both girls took off running. Cooper chased after them. With any luck, they would lead him to the castle in their panic to get away. His legs were longer, but they knew where they were going. They lost him after several twists and turns. 

At least he was closer than he’d been five minutes ago. It was a small consolation, but he’d take what he could get. 

xoxoxoxoxo

Kurt sat Blaine down in front of a lighted mirror and pulled out an assortment of hair products. The time to do something about Blaine’s hair had come. The ends had begun to curl while Blaine put on the clothes Sam had brought for him.

“You’ll have to use a ton of gel if you don’t want me to look like a broccoli head,” Blaine warned. 

“No can do, baby,” Kurt said. He put a small amount of gel in his palm and rubbed his hands together. “The curls are adorable and I want to run my fingers through them, which I can’t do if you have a hair helmet. Let me try this and if you hate it, I’ll use as much gel as you want.”

“Fine,” Blaine said, crossing his arms and pouting.

Kurt massaged the tiny amount of product into Blaine’s hair, separating the curls as he rubbed at the boy’s scalp. Blaine slowly melted into the chair, making contented little moans. They would have to do this naked next time if massages had this effect. He considered where they could go. His bed would be too soft, the mats in the dance studio would be too hard. Kurt snorted to himself, he sounded like Goldilocks searching for something that was just right. He considered for a moment. The mats in the dance studio actually might work if they put a blanket or two over them. And all the mirrors would mean he could see the expression on Blaine’s face while he worked the boy over. 

He shook his head in an attempt to help him focus. Much as he hated to admit it, the only way he would be able to concentrate would be to get some space from Blaine for a few minutes so he could set his plan in motion.

“Baby, I’d like for you to go into the dance studio and I’ll be there shortly.

Blaine nodded and gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek before scurrying away. 

The instant Blaine left the room, Kurt summoned Santana. He wasn't surprised when Brittany appeared with her. Those two were attached at the hip. Groin. Whatever. 

Santana smirked. "You get in preppy's pajamas yet?"

"None of your business," Kurt said. 

"I'll take that as a yes."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Santana, Rachel and Quinn are doing a crap job at keeping Cooper away from the castle."

"Never send little girls to do a bitch's job."

"So I'm learning," Kurt muttered. He couldn't believe they'd lead Cooper closer to the center instead of getting him to go in circles and give up. "It's simple. I'm keeping Blaine.  
To do that, I need Cooper away from the castle. I want you to distract him. I don't care what you do. Show him your boobs. Kiss him. Have sex with him. Tie him up. Have sex with him while he's tied up. Whatever works."

"You promised Rachel and Quinn lead parts," Santana said. 

"Fine, whatever. We'll put on Chicago and you can play Velma. Is that sexy enough for you?" 

"I want to be Roxy," Brittany said. "And you have to be Amos."

"Fine," he growled. "I be Amos. I don't care as long as Cooper stays in he maze." He'd kill singing "Mr. Cellophane." What he should do is have them put on a musical that would feature him in a sexy roll. He could get Blaine all hot and bothered. The Boy From Oz would be perfect. Kurt knew he'd look smoking hot in the gold lame pants. 

"Will do," Santana said. She and Brittany turned to leave. 

"If he's cute like his brother," Brittany said, "we should totally have sex with him."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. Santana was the master of manipulation. If anyone could take care of Cooper, Santana could.

He stepped into the dance studio to find Blaine at the piano playing “Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy” and singing along. The music filled the space. Kurt stood behind Blaine, letting the song wash over him. The emotion behind it overwhelmed Kurt and he had never wanted anything as much as he wanted Blaine to stay.

After several songs, mostly Queen stuff, Blaine paused. Kurt applauded. Cheeks pink, Blaine ducked his head. “I thought I’d try out the piano while I waited.”

“Baby, you’re fantastic, you can do anything you want while you’re here. I’m tempted to put you on stage so everyone can hear how amazing you are.

“Uh...” Blaine stammered.

“Only if you’d like to,” Kurt assured him, “I promised nothing you don’t want.” Kurt placed his hands on Blaine’s shoulders and kneaded the muscles. Blaine leaned into the touch, sighing. “I’d love to give you a full body massage. I’m really good with my hands and you’re so tense.”

“I’ve never had a massage before.” Blaine shifted, giving Kurt a better angle. 

“It’s pretty simple. You get naked and lay down, and I’ll rub my hands over all your muscles. I even have oil for a more sensual experience.”

A nervous laugh escaped Blaine’s lips. “Will I get a happy ending?”

Kurt used a little more pressure with his thumbs. “Where did *that* question come from?”

“I’ve...uh...watched porn before?” Blaine’s shoulders slumped.

“Real-ly,” Kurt said, drawing out the word. “And what exactly happened in this porn?”

“The...uh...guy giving the massage got the other guy naked and...used his fingers inside. Then the naked guy flipped over and the first guy jerked him off.”

“Mmm, that sounds promising. Would you like me to massage your prostate, baby?” Kurt asked. “If I can’t make you come from that alone, I’ll massage your dick when I’m done.”

Blaine tensed up. “I’m afraid it’ll hurt.”

“I never want to hurt you. I’ll make sure you’re relaxed. There are some mats I can put on the floor with towels over it so we don’t make mess with the oil. Or say the word and we can take a tour of the castle. I want to show you the throne room and the ball room. We can even dance if you want.” 

Don’t push too much, Kurt reminded himself. Or too hard.

“I think I’d like to stay here for now,” Blaine said with a deep breath, “and see the rest of the castle after the massage.”

“Good choice, baby. Get naked and give me five minutes to get set up.”


	5. Distractions

Cooper stood, leaning against a tree, a few crispy leaves clinging to the empty branches. He could barely see the castle towers over the walls. Shit. Now what? His gaze drifted from one side of the corridor to the other. Which way? He closed his eyes in frustration and rubbed at his temples. Several deep breaths later, he felt a little calmer. A cooling breeze brought relief to his sweaty skin and the sound of voices. Female voices. 

The two girls! He ran towards the sound on the balls of his feet trying to stay as quiet as possible. If he could get close enough to grab one, then he could force her to tell him how to get to the castle. The idea of threatening a girl was completely repellant to him, but he swallowed the feeling down. Those so-called girls were either goblins or working for the goblin or both. And he could threaten someone for Blaine. Even a girl. 

A loud moan echoed through the maze and he slowed down. One of them might be hurt and that would make it easier to catch her. More moans followed by a loud grunt. They were on the other side of the wall. He was certain. Cooper tiptoed towards the opening. He slowly slid his head around the corner and nearly fell over. 

It wasn’t the two girls he’d seen before, it was two different girls. And they were rolling around on the ground. He didn’t think they were technically having sex, but-oh god-was it ever hot. Cooper’s mouth fell open. They looked to be about Blaine’s age and he knew it was wrong to keep staring. He couldn’t pull his eyes away for more than a few seconds. Why were they dressed like cheerleaders? This was almost exactly the sort of thing he fantasized about in high school. Except in high school, the girls were always in his bedroom and not a decaying maze.

The blonde girl stopped sucking on the other girl’s neck long enough to say, “Are you going to stand there and watch? It’s kind of rude.”

“The castle,” Cooper stammered. “I-I need to get to the castle.”

“One of the doors will lead you to the castle. One leads to certain death,” the dark hair girl smirked. 

“Which is the one to the castle?” he asked. 

“That one,” both girls said at the same time, pointing to a different one.

Cooper would have rolled his eyes, but that would have meant looking away from where the blonde had her hand down the other girl’s panties. The bitchy girl moaned, thrusting her hips. “You could join us, you know,” she purred. “Britt’s bi and I may be a lesbian, but your sexy enough to make an exception for.”

“Mmmm, Santana,” Britt said, “Want to watch him fuck you.”

Cooper whimpered. If there had ever been a time in his life to channel his inner porn star, this was it. He’d been getting hard since he’d poked is head around the corner. His dick liked the idea of joining the two girls. It *really* liked the idea.”

“What’s it going to be, Romeo?” Santana asked. “Me and Britt don’t put on free shows. Either join in or go away so we can gets our sweet lady kisses on.”

Cheerleaders. 

Cooper tried to push past that. 

Cheerleaders who wanted to have sex with him.

Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. He had to go get Blaine.

He smiled at Brit. “Why did you tell me to take the door on the left?”

“Because you love your baby birdy even if you wished him away.”

“Brittany!” Santana hissed. 

Cooper had no way of knowing if she was telling the truth. Santana sounded more angry than turned on when she’d said the other girl’s name. 

Left it is.

He stepped over the girls with a long backwards glance and went through the door Brittany had pointed to. The instant he placed his foot over the threshold, he realized there was no ground and he fell. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt returned to the studio with supplies in under two minutes. Blaine had taken his shirt off and folded it. His hands were on the button of the jeans. “You aren’t naked,” Kurt said. He set the towels, oil, and lube next to one of the mirrored walls and dragged a couple of maps over. He stacked the mats one on top of the other and lay three towels over them.

“Neither are you,” Blaine said, playfully. 

Kurt smirked. “Oh, I’m getting naked.” He stripped off his clothes and tossed them in a pile. Kurt wanted to laugh at himself. Taking proper care of his clothes was always a priority and now he couldn’t care less if they got wrinkled. 

Wrapping his arms around Blaine felt like coming home, especially with all that warm skin pressed up against him. Kurt leaned down and kissed him, sliding his tongue into the wet heat of Blaine’s mouth. 

Blaine moaned into the kiss. His cock stirred, leaking on Kurt and making his resolve to ease the boy into sex harder to stick to. Kurt backed Blaine up to the mats. “Lay down on your stomach, baby.”

One more kiss, and Blaine lay down, shifting around for a moment before settling. Kurt poured oil over his hands and rubbed them together to warm it. He straddled Blaine, sitting on his thighs. “Comfy?” Kurt asked.

“Mmmhmm.”

Kurt glided his hands over Blaine’s back, spreading the oil around. He leaned forward until he lay along Blaine’s back, sliding up and down to rub the oil in with his chest. It was a crap in terms of actual massage, but if the whimpers and wiggling were any indication, Blaine didn’t care. Kurt’s dick slid along the slippery skin. pressed between their two bodies. 

He eventually sat back and made a half hearted attempt at providing a massage. Kurt focused on Blaine’s ass, working his palms over the muscles, pulling the cheeks apart and running his thumbs along the inside, almost but not quite touching the pink opening. 

“Kurrrt,” Blaine whined, “if you keep doing that I’m gonna come and I want your fingers inside me first.”

“Get up on your knees and elbows and spread your legs,” Kurt said. His wiped his oil covered hands on a towel and coated his fingers in lube. “Relax for me baby. This will probably feel weird and burn a little at first, but I swear I will make it good for you. And we aren’t going to have anal sex right now. We can later, but fingers only till I tell you different.”

He started slowly, running the pad of one finger over the puckered entrance . Blaine immediately tensed. “I need you to relax or it’ll hurt. And I promised it wouldn’t.”

Blaine took several deep breaths and his muscles unclenched. Kurt stroked over his hole in a circular motion, slowly working his way to the center. Oh so carefully, he wiggled the tip of his finger in. 

Kurt wanted to die. Blaine was so tight, clamped around his finger. He would come the instant he thrust his dick inside if he didn't have a few more orgasms first. Kurt kissed along Blaine’s spine, trying to distract him as he slowly pressed his finger in deeper, inch by inch. 

He moved it in a circle to stretch the ring of muscles and then pulled it out and pushed back in. Blaine’s body accepted the intrusion and it wasn’t long before Kurt removed his finger completely and replaced it with two. In the mirror, Blaine’s eyes fluttered closed and he bit his lip as he moaned.

Kurt could get a better angle with two fingers. He thrust them in as far as they could go and felt for Blaine’s prostate. Blaine wailed when he found it. 

“Good, baby?”

“Jesus, fuck, shit!” Blaine panted. “So good.”

“Wait till I use three,” Kurt whispered. 

He alternated between scissoring his fingers, opening Blaine, getting him ready for more and stroking his prostate. 

Kurt’s dick leaked all over Blaine’s hip and down his leg. He wanted to come all over that beautiful skin. Adding a third finger made everything more intense. Blaine clamped around his fingers with every thrust. If he hand’t promised, Kurt would pull his fingers out, shove his dick in, and fuck Blaine through the floor. 

Blaine’s breathing sped up and he tensed. He came with a shudder, tightening rhythmically around Kurt’s fingers. Kurt enjoyed every sound as he stoked him through it. Blaine slowly sank forward until he lay flat on the towel covered mat. Kurt followed him down and slid against Blaine’s body, thrusting a few times and coming on his back.

They lay on the mat, Kurt wrapping his arms around Blaine, the fading spasms of his orgasm tingling pleasantly through his body. He should get up and check on Cooper, but he didn’t want to move.


	6. Chapter 6 - Piece of Cake

Cooper landed with a bone jarring thud. “Owwwww,” he moaned, the sound echoing faintly in the pitch blackness. He should have had sex with the two girls. At least he could have died with a smile on his face instead of bruises all over his now sore ass. 

No light penetrated where he landed. Cooper blinked several times, trying to clear his vision. He waved his hand in front of his face. No difference. Placing his palms on the ground, he felt gritty dirt. At least, he hoped it was dirt and not something gross. 

The girls had told him one door lead to certain death. Neither said it would be instant. 

He closed his eyes, pretending it was the only cause for the absolute darkness. What would a blind character do? Ray Charles was in The Blues Brothers. And he shot at the asshole. Cooper would bang his head against a wall if he didn’t have to wander around in the dark to find one. Someone else then.

Hellen Keller? She didn’t have to deal with fucking goblins. Pygar? Had wings and flew Barbarella to safety after they had sex in a pile of feathers. Daredevil? Cooper would rather die than act like that clown Ben Affleck. 

If he didn’t calm down, he’d end up sitting here feeling sorry for himself until time ran out. He took several deep breaths followed by several more. 

The space he was in would have to be huge. The echo from yelling when he fell told him that much. He concentrated on smells. The scent of damp earth and stale air was the only ones he could detect. Cooper held his breath and strained his ears. A soft repetitive noise broke the stillness. Footsteps?

“Who’s there?” he shouted.

“Me,” answered a female voice. A click of metal on metal and a bright light blinded him. He instinctively held his hand over his eyes to give them a moment to adjust. Cooper blinked.

The woman in the track suit stood in front of him with a flame thrower on low, casting flickering shadows that didn’t let him see much of what was around him, the heat warming his chilled skin.

“I finally figured out where I know you from,” she said. “You’re on the computer, singing.”

Cooper had no idea if that was a good or a bad thing. She had a flamethrower. He had no idea if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

“Yes,” he said in a careful tone.

“Well done buddy,” she said. “I’m a celebrity, too. I report the news.”

“That’s great!” Cooper said. He wanted to ask a million questions - What station? TV, radio, or some other goblin technology? Was she a goblin reporter or did she have a human audience? He side-eyed the fire pouring out of the flame thrower and decided less is more. “Do goblins collect autographs?" he asked. Cooper adored meeting fans, maybe she would too. “I have a pen."

“If you sign my chest, I’ll take you anywhere you want," she said. 

Cooper blinked. Well that wasn’t what he was expecting, he’d planned on getting her autograph. “I want to go to the castle.”

Rolling her eyes, she said,” Fine, but it’s annoying there with all those mouth breathers constantly yapping.”

She unzipped the front of the suit and pulled the collar aside. Cooper signed his name with a flourish, capped the pen, and tucked it back in his pocket. 

“This way, Prince Charming.” 

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Cooper and Sue were less than ten feet into the tunnel off the cavern when a clear crystal ball rolled between them and transformed into Kurt. Copper gulped.

“Sue, it’s so nice to see you,” Kurt said, not sounding happy. If she was assisting Cooper, she would regret it. He’d been clear that Cooper was not to get to the castle. 

“Porcelain,” she replied. 

“Were you helping this boy?” 

“Nope,” she said. “I was taking him back to the beginning of the maze. 

“What?” Cooper growled through clenched teeth. 

Sue shrugged. 

“If I thought you were lying to me, I’d have to hang you head first over the bog of eternal stench,” Kurt said. No reaction from Sue. What would she consider a threat or a reward? “And I’ll take away your confetti cannons. I plan on letting you shoot them off when we hit thirteen o’clock and Blaine is mine. I’ll even make William clean up the mess.”

Kurt smirked. He knew he had her now. Sue hated Will for no reason he'd been able to determine, and she’d enthusiastically endorse anything that make more work for him.

Cooper’s hands balled into fists. 

“And how do you like my maze?” he asked Cooper.

“Piece of cake,” Cooper snarled. 

“Really? Then how about upping the stakes?” Kurt waved his hand and the clock hands spun forward a few hours. He stopped it the instant he realized what he was doing. In his anger, he’d momentarily forgotten that speeding up the clock allowed him less time to convince Blaine he wanted to be a goblin prince. 

Kurt was furious with himself for the slip. “You say the Labyrinth's a piece of cake? Well, let's see how you deal with this little slice.” He waved his hand and a loud noise echoed down the tunnel. 

Kurt appeared in the throne room where Brittany pointed out noteworthy stuff to Blaine. Although, her definition of noteworthy didn’t match Kurt’s. 

“And this is the wallpaper,” she said. “It keeps the walls from being sad.”

“Brittany,” Kurt growled, “What are you doing here? You and Santana are supposed to be…” Kurt trailed off. He didn’t want to say in front of Blaine. “…following through on the task I gave you.”

“Oh, that,” she said. “It totally didn’t work. We had sex and everything”

Blaine’s brow scrunched. 

Kurt didn’t want to explain. “Then try something else,” he said through gritted teeth. Why was he telling Brittany? The goblin girl was just as likely to give Cooper a map and a puppy as she was to stall him. Would a puppy slow Cooper down? Kurt shook his head. He must be getting desperate. 

Desperate times called for desperate measures. 

“Finn,” Kurt yelled. 

It took what felt like an eternity for Finn to meander into the throne room, but was probably less than five minutes. 

“Yeah, Kurt?”

“Excuse us,” Kurt said to Blaine and dragged Finn out of ear shot. “If you were trying to distract a guy, specifically Cooper, how would you do it?”

“Sex.”

“I tried that. Right in front of him”

Finn when pale. “You had sex with Blaine in front of his brother?”

“Ewe, no. Jesus. What’s wrong with you? Brittany and Santana had sex in front of Cooper and he kept going.”

Finn considered for a moment. “You’re screwed, dude.”

“Don’t. Call. Me. Dude.”

“Woah. Scary Kurt.” Finn’s eyes went wide and he took a step back. 

Which would have been funny because Finn was taller, if Kurt weren't so furious at the lack of help. 

Finn put his hands up. “You’re going to freak Blaine out.”

A smile spread across Kurt’s face. 

“Um…” Finn said nervously, “that smile isn’t helping. You look like you’re…I-I don’t know. But something really bad.”

Kurt wanted to roll his eyes, but that might make Finn ask more questions and he didn’t want to waste anymore time on this. 

“What’s the scariest thing you can think of?” Kurt asked.

“You. I mean, when you’re looking at me like you are right now.” Finn took another step back.

“Something *besides* me, or you’re going to see just how scary I can get.”

“Uhhhh…” Finn stammered.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine who had seated himself regally on the throne, hands resting on the sides, back straight, head held up proudly.

“Go dress up as the scariest thing you can think of and distract Cooper, mkay? Take everyone else.” Kurt grabbed the front of Finn’s shirt and yanked him down to eye level. “Cooper can’t get to the castle.” Kurt let go. “Well?”

Finn took off at a run.

Kurt walked across the room to Blaine.

“You look like you belong there,” Kurt said.

“Brittany showed it to me. It’s very you - regal and stylish.”

Kurt stepped closer and whispered in Blaine’s ear, “It would look better with you bent naked over the arm while I fuck you.”

Blaine swallowed. 

Kurt smirked. “You’d look even sexier wearing a crown.”

“I could try it on,” Blaine finally said.


	7. Chapter 7 - Making Progress

The flame thrower clattered to the ground. Sue screamed, "Run," grabbed Cooper's hand, and took off dragging him after her. They ran down the tunnel, the noise steadily growing louder. Sue turned and looked over her shoulder. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she chanted under her breath. "If we die because of this, I'll kill you."

Cooper added a burst of speed. No way in hell was he getting mowed down by a...whatever it was. He wouldn't be able to live with himself in this life or the next if he didn't save Blaine.

Sue came to a screeching halt and scrambled up a ladder. Cooper jumped, grabbing the highest rung he could reach and swing his feet out of the way as a machine with a wicked looking drill that filled most of the tunnel passed less than an inch from his foot. 

They climbed up several more feet and ended up in a forest. A dark murky forest of dead and dying trees. The air had lost the stale quality that persisted underground. What had happened to the sun? Wasn’t it morning? Now Cooper was pissed. When he got to the goblin’s castle, he was going to rip that fucker’s head off. How much longer did he have? If it was night, he’d already lost Blaine and may as well go home. If he could go home.

“Were you going to take me back to the beginning?” Cooper asked. 

Her shoulders slumped. “Yes,” she finally admitted. “You don’t understand. It’s a confetti cannon. And Will has to clean up. By himself.”

“I thought you’re my friend.” Cooper’s hands balled into fists.

“Nothing is what it seems here. You should have figured that out already,” Sue said. “And if you can’t, then you can’t save your brother.” 

Cooper opened his mouth to yell at Sue when music began playing and he froze. Was that the Yeah, Yeah, Yeahs? He listened for a moment, straining his ears to understand the words. It was, but it didn’t quite sound right.

Off off off with your head

Dance, dance, dance till your dead

Off off off with your head

Dance, dance, dance till your dead

“Fuck a duck,” Sue growled. “Come on.” She stalked off towards the singing. 

“Why should I trust you?”

She didn’t turn around or slow her rapid pace. “What choice do you have?”

None. The answer was that he had absolutely no choice. At least if Sue took him back to the maze he could keep trying. 

Cooper followed after her and the music became louder. Sue stopped so suddenly that Cooper bumped into her. His eyes widened in shock.

A hoard of zombies danced in perfect synchronization while singing Off With Your Head. Wait. They were mashing it up with Thriller. Cooper wanted to run screaming in the opposite direction. He couldn’t move. He was going to get eaten by zombies in this crappy forest and Blaine would live the rest of his days stuck in the castle thinking Cooper didn’t love him enough to rescue him. 

Sue had dropped the flame thrower back in the tunnel, but there had to be a way. Cooper quickly ran through as many rules from Zombieland as he could remember while being faced with actual zombies. Rule four - double tap. Jesus, he would sell his soul for a fucking gun. Car rules, bathroom, shelter…none of those helped. Kill with efficiency. Yahtzee. 

He grabbed the biggest and sturdiest branch he could easily get. Cooper smacked it against his palm a few times and the swung it in an arc over his head. If he was going down, he was going down fighting. “I’ll get the ones on the left, you take the ones on the right. We’re going Ash Williams on the army of darkness.”

Sue grabbed the back of his shirt as he started forward. “What are you doing?” she hissed.

“Kill or be killed. I’m not spending eternity wandering around in this ugly forest as a walking corpse.”

“They aren’t zombies, you moron. They’re goblins dressed as zombies. They get so into their stupid routines we could get naked and dance the cha cha and they won’t notice until the music stops. We have to go and we have to go now. They are here to distract you and it’s working. They don’t want you getting past them.”

One of the zombies was the blonde cheerleader - Brittany. It took a moment, but he spotted the jailbait school girl and the other cheerleader. 

“Fine, but if one of them tries to eat me, I’m whacking it in the head. Twice.”

xoxoxoxoxoxo

“I’ll be back with the crown in a moment, baby,” Kurt said. He ran his fingers into Blaine’s hair and pulled him into a kiss. “Don’t get stated without me.”

Blaine whimpered, “I’ll be good.”

Kurt wanted to groan. Blaine would be so good. He pried himself away and calmly walked out of the room. It wouldn’t do to have Blaine seeing him all flustered over Cooper. Finn should have things under control, but this was Finn he was talking about. He conjured a peach and hit it with a blast of magic. It glowed a sickly green for an instant and then went back to it’s normal rosy peach color. “Becky!” Kurt yelled. 

She appeared a moment later. Kurt handed her the piece of fruit. “Give this to Sue, discretely, and tell her to make sure Cooper eats it.”

Becky held it up and sniffed it. She raised her eyebrows. “Why?”

“I promised Sue she can use the confetti cannons at thirteen o’clock. Getting this to Coper will ensure she gets to shoot them off.”

“Why didn’t you say so, boss?” Becky scampered off and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. He summoned the crown and some lube and headed back to the throne room.

Blaine hadn’t moved a muscle. 

Kurt’s hands were in Blaine’s hair and his tongue in Blaine’s mouth before he realized he’d moved. He let go long enough to set the crown down on the armrest and yank Blaine’s shirt off followed by his own. Their chests pressed together, the slide of warm skin making Kurt forget about everything but making the boy whimper. Kurt climbed into his lap, his knees resting on the chair, trapping Blaine beneath him. He thrust a few times, the friction driving him crazy.

“I want you so bad, baby. You have no idea.” 

“I think I can guess.” Blaine tilted his head to the side, giving Kurt easier access to suck on his neck. 

Kurt tightened his grip, trying to touch as much of Blaine’s body as he could at one time. “The pants have to go,” he murmured. 

“You. Naked. Please,” Blaine said between kisses. Kurt stood up, pulling Blaine with him. They stripped off their pants, Kurt taking a moment to pull the bottle of lube from his pocket. Blaine should still be stretched from the massage, but Kurt wasn’t taking any chances.

“Come here, baby.” Kurt bent Blaine over the arm of the chair, making sure he was comfortable leaning on his elbows and wouldn’t bump his head when he got fucked. He took an extra moment to put the crown of the prince concert on Blaine’s head. The boy made a delicious picture, ass in the air, legs spread, waiting for Kurt’s dick. 

Kurt licked his lips. He grabbed the globes of Blaine’s ass and spread them, the puckered muscle twitching. “You ready?”

Blaine nodded, the crown slipping sideways over his ear when he turned his head to the side. “Yeah,” he breathed. “So ready.”

Kurt lubed his fingers and his dick. He slowly pressed two fingers inside, allowing Blaine to adjust to the intrusion. Kurt alternated between spreading his fingers and pushing them in as deep as they could go. Blaine turned into a moaning, panting mess. 

“Please, Kurt,” he begged, “fuck me. I’m as ready as I’m going to get.”

Gliding his fingers out, Kurt hissed. Blaine’s ass was still so tight. “Alright, baby. But say the word and I’ll stop.”

“I trust you.”

Kurt tugged on his dick a few times before lining it up with Blaine’s hole. “Keep breathing and relax.” He pushed the tip past the ring of muscles and Blaine clamped down. Kurt cried out. He was going to come before he got all the way in. 

“Let me in Blaine. I’m not going to hurt you.” Kurt rubbed a hand up and down Blaine’s back, whispering words of encouragement. 

The tension in Blaine’s body slowly dissolved. Kurt pushed in a little further and Blaine tightened up again. “Do you want to stop?” Kurt asked, praying the answer would be no.

“I…uh..it feels weird. And it kind of burns.” 

“We can stop, baby. We don’t have to do this now. Or ever.”

“No,” Blaine said firmly, “I’m pretty sure this counts as loosing my virginity and it’s going to end in actual sex and orgasms. Just get all the way in and stop.”

Kurt admired his determination. He slid forward, pushing through the tightness until he bottomed out and his hips were snug against Blaine’s ass.

“I’m in, baby.” Kurt lay his head against Blaine’s back, fighting the urge to thrust as hard and fast as he could until he came. “You’re so tight, I can feel your pulse.”

Blaine whimpered in the back of his throat. Kurt gripped his hips harder.

“You can fuck me. Slowly!” Blaine said. “Just go really slow.”

Kurt pulled back a few inches and pressed back in. Blaine stretched perfectly around his cock. Kurt didn’t move far or fast. He wanted to make it perfect for Blaine. He changed his angle and he knew he found Blaine’s prostate when the boy groaned out, “Harder.”

“Your wish is my command.” He’d almost tacked on the words, ‘My Prince,’ but the time for declarations wasn’t while Blaine lost his virginity. 

“Harder, harder, harder,” Blaine chanted. 

Kurt sped up his rhythm, pushing in harder every time Blaine said the word. “Good, baby?” Kurt managed to get out.

“Just like that,” Blaine panted. “Perfect.” He pushed his hips back, meeting Kurt with every thrust. 

“So close. Can you come from just my dick?” Kurt asked.

“I-I don’t know.” 

Kurt reached around and pumped Blaine two or three times. Blaine shuddered, his body clamping down rhythmically on Kurt’s dick. He thrust through his orgasm, chasing every last moment of pleasure, and stroking Blaine through his. 

He lay across Blaine’s back, panting. Kurt's cock softened and he slid out, watching fluid drip out of Blaine. Summoning a warm washcloth took less than a moment. Blaine hissed when the soft fabric touched his asshole. 

"You okay?" Kurt asked.

"I'm sore," he said. Blaine stood up and winced. "Really sore. Like I've been fucked within an inch of my life sore." He smiled shyly at Kurt, which was amusing considering what they'd just done. 

"No regrets?" Kurt asked. If Blaine did, Kurt would show Cooper the way through the maze and hide under the covers for the rest of his life. 

"No regrets, although I do kind of wish we could do that again."

Kurt's heart stopped. "What do you mean?”

"I'm so sore and I'm exhausted. I think I need a nap."

Kurt sighed in relief. He could get Blaine settled in bed. And in a few hours, they could be together forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!


	8. Dreaming

Getting past the dancing zombies had been surprisingly simple. As long as they didn't get close enough to touch any of them, none of the goblins paid them the slightest attention. Brittany might have glanced at him once or twice, but she didn't let it interrupt her singing or dancing. 

The part of the forest they were currently in seemed identical to every other part they had been in. Sue could be walking them around in circles for all he knew. Cooper didn't want to think she would do that. She'd been right when she'd told him he had no choice but to trust her. She’d gotten twitchy about ten minutes ago after he’d lost sight of her for a few moments, and it kept getting worse the farther they’d walked.

"You hungry?" she asked, holding up a peach.

"Oh my god, yes." Cooper hadn't eaten in what felt like forever. If he hadn't been so thirsty, he would have questioned where she had gotten a perfectly ripe peach in the middle of a dark, grimy forest. For all he cared, she could have conjured it out of thin air. He bit into the fruit with no hesitation, chewed the bite and swallowed. 

His vision went fuzzy at the edges and the world took on a swimmy quality. He'd been drunk before but this was worse. Alcohol always made everything seem funny and interesting. This felt like fainting. He sat down before he could fall over.

Cooper had just enough presence of mind to look up at Sue and see the pained expression on her face. He didn't know what she'd done to the peach. It rolled out of his hand and he blacked out before his head hit the ground. 

Something was wrong. 

Where was he?

Cooper glanced down at his clothes and found he had on formal wear - a black tux and shiny black shoes. He frowned. He didn't remember putting on a tux. The world around him slowly came into focus. Bright lights shown on him, illuminating the area of the stage he stood on. The audience cheered and several people called out his name.

Cooper turned. An enormous picture of him filled the screen behind him with the word WINNER near the bottom.

Something was wrong.

What award had he won? Cooper smiled his award winning smile, glad that he had practiced it previously or he'd look pretty silly trying to accept something he didn't remember being nominated for. 

He faced forward and waved at the smiling faces. An academy award sat on the pedestal engraved with "Best Actor.”

Cooper had always known he would stand on a stage one day and accept an Oscar. He picked it up and nearly dropped it. He knew they wouldn't be solid gold or anything, but the lack of weight was startling. Cooper looked closer. Did they always have a bow tie on them? 

He should know. He'd had a picture of a Best Actor award in his room since before Blaine was in school. 

Something was wrong. 

He scanned the audience and didn't see Blaine. His brother should be here.

A man who looked horribly familiar in stylish, but inappropriate, clothes for an awards ceremony, smiled at Cooper from the first row. Who was that?

No one wore painted on pants and a vest over a white shirt with frilly sleeves to the Academy Awards. Cooper frowned. He looked like…

…Kurt, the goblin king.

"This isn't real," Cooper whispered. He picked up the statue and hurled it at the picture. The room and everyone in it shattered into a million pieces, dissolving into glittery dust. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

How had Cooper seen through the dream? Kurt had shown him everything he'd ever wanted - fame, acceptance, awards. And Cooper turned his nose up at it. Well screw him. Blaine was staying and there was nothing Cooper could do to keep them apart. Besides, the spell on the peach would make Cooper forget what he was doing. 

Kurt entered his bedroom quietly, unsure if Blaine would be asleep or not. The boy lay sprawled upon the bed, a silk sheet covering him to his waist. It would be so easy to pull the sheet down and wrap his lips around Blaine's dick to wake him up. Kurt smiled. Blaine, who had no idea how amazing and beautiful he was. He leaned over and kissed Blaine’s temple. 

“Kurt,” Blaine murmured. 

“Hey baby."

“You have the best bed ever. These sheets are like silk."

"They are silk. Only the best for my prince," Kurt said and then he winced. He didn’t want to scare Blaine off with a declaration, but the fact that those words had slipped out spoke volumes. Blaine had to know how badly Kurt wanted him, not just sex, but for himself. He ran his fingers through Blaine's curls, wondering how to explain that they belong together without sounding like a creeper. They hardly knew each other. "If you could do anything, what would you want to do?" Kurt asked. 

Blaine shuffled closer, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist. "Snuggle with you."

“You are snuggling with me.”

“Then I totally got my wish,” Blaine said.

"I mean a little longer term than that." 

"Mmmmm, sex."

Kurt laughed. "Something that doesn't involve us being naked."

"Oh. Uh...if you mean like when I grow up?"

Kurt nodded.

Blaine smiled shyly. ”I want to preform. I've always dreamed of singing on a stage and making people happy.”

"What about acting?" 

"I'd love to be on Broadway," Blaine said. “The stage, the costumes, the applause. It would be a dream come true. Can you imagine a standing ovation for an amazing performance? Or maybe a movie. Even better if I could sing a song for the soundtrack, even if it’s not a musical. I figure if Cooper can act, so can I. Most of the time he acts like an idiot and I know I can do better than that.”

Kurt groaned to himself. He needed to get up and go check on Cooper. 

Blaine tightened his grip, moving his legs between Kurt’s. Everything was warm and wonderful and the longer he lay there, the less incentive Kurt had to leave.

He never wanted to move. Kurt carded his fingers through Blaine's curls, enjoying the way they sprang back. "What play would you want to be in?"

“A musical, not a play, but something fun to start with like Spamalot and then move on to something more serious.”

Kurt and his minions put plays on all the time for the goblins. Blaine would be fantastic with an audience cheering him on. They could do Spamalot, Kurt thought. He’d even let Blaine play King Arthur if he wanted. 

Oh, god, he was in love. It was the only explanation for not demanding the starring role. 

He waited to freak out or think that it was too soon. Calm certainty settled over Kurt. It was too soon, but it didn’t make it less true.

Kurt was in love with Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!


	9. Forgetting

Chapter 9 - Forgetting

"What was I doing?" Cooper sat up and his hand brushed against a peach with one bite missing. It glowed green when he touched it. "Ewe." He pushed it away and stood up, banging into someone as he did. 

"Ow! Get off me," a large woman said. 

At least, Cooper was pretty sure she was a woman. The white tee shirt, unflattering knee length shorts, and men's socks and shoes made him question his initial assessment. But her voice was feminine, if abrupt, and she had breasts. 

"Why don't you look where you're going, boy? You're clumsier than a five legged steer," she said.

"I was looking…" Cooper trailed off. He had been searching for something. Hadn’t he?

"Where were you going, pumpkin?” she asked.

"I-I don't remember.”

"Well, lookie here." She handed him an Oscar complete with a bow tie and a Best Actor inscription.

"Thank you." Cooper held the statue. Everything would be fine.

The woman smiled. ”That's what you were looking for, wasn't it?"

"Yes, I forgot." 

"Now, why don't you come in here and see if there's anything else you'd like?"

She pulled back a curtain and lead Cooper into his room. His mind must be playing tricks on him, because he didn't remember seeing the curtain until the woman touched it. 

"I have to find..." Cooper knew there was something. He should take a nap.The pillows and blankets lay tantalizing on the bed, calling to him to sleep. Whatever it was, he could find it when he woke up. The woman kept handing him statues, most were Oscars with bow ties, some were Emmys and Tonys or other awards. They were filling the room, piling up on the floor. He should get on the bed before he got buried.

She reached down and picked up a copy of the script for his new play, reading, "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city to take back the child that you have stolen." 

"This is crap!" Cooper yelled. 

He remembered. 

He remembered everything. 

"I don't need this.” Even if it were a real Oscar for a role he’d preformed, it was meaningless. “I have to save Blaine." 

Cooper climbed over the growing mound of statues and went back through the curtain.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine and Kurt lay in bed talking for what felt like hours. The last few minutes, they lay cuddling, Kurt running his fingers up and down Blaine’s spine.

Kurt hugged Blaine, kissing his temple. 

"Mmmmm, naked Kurt," Blaine mumbled. 

Chuckling, Kurt said," You're naked, too. What should we do about it?"

"Nothing. My ass aches. No sex for you."

Kurt stuck out his lower lip. "There's lots of sex we can have that doesn't involve your ass. You could top."

"W-what?"

"What do you mean? You can fuck me. I don't normally do that, but for you, I will."

Blaine shook his head. "No. That's a bad idea."

Kurt knew some people had such strong preferences about how to have sex that they didn't want to do or try anything else. Blaine had me each suggestion with such excitement and enthusiasm that this reaction was unexpected. "Why not?"

"I said 'no' and you said that you wouldn't make me do anything I don't want." Blaine crossed his arms over his chest and wouldn't meet Kurt's eyes. 

"I won't and I won't force you to talk about it if you really don't. But I'd like to know why."

Blaine spoke so softly Kurt had to strain to catch the words, "I'll be bad at it and I'm afraid I'll hurt you." 

The watery shine to Blaine's eyes broke Kurt's heart. "Baby, you won't hurt me."

"You don't know that," Blaine said stubbornly and rolled over, pulling he blankets over his head. 

Kurt sat on the bed, staring at the lumpy blankets, at a loss. “You’re incredibly responsive to the slightest touch. You look beautiful when you come and that whimper you make in the back your throat is delicious. I don’t understand how you think you could be bad at sex.”

Blaine poked his head out from under the blanket. “You’ve had a lot of experience,” he said as if that answered Kurt’s unspoken question.

“Yes,” Kurt said. He had no idea what Blaine considered “a lot,” but that wasn’t the issue and he didn’t want to get into specifics. 

“What if I come after twenty seconds? Then what? You get frustrated and I hate myself.”

This Kurt could deal with. “First off, I’ve had so many orgasms today, I’m lucky my dick hasn’t fallen off. If I don’t have another one, I’ll be fine. Secondly, I am perfectly capable jerking myself off or asking you to do it for me. Third, if you really want me to have an orgasm, I can have one first and then you can fuck me. Lastly, we can fix it so you don’t have to worry about being good.”

Blaine gave him a skeptical look. “How?”

Ten minutes later, Blaine lay spread eagle on the bed, wrists and ankles tied to the posts with silk scarves. “Try to move,” Kurt said. 

Blaine wiggled, but didn’t have much play in the restraints. 

Kurt’s dick leaked at the sight. His baby was helpless and so very trusting. He could do anything to that amazing boy. Kurt slid up Blaine’s body, rubbing his cock against the smooth warm skin. Faint bruises in the shape of his hands decorated each hip from when he taken Blaine over the arm of the throne. Kurt liked knowing that they would be there as a reminder for days. “There’s nothing for you to worry about, baby. You can’t move so all you need to do is enjoy. I’ll take care of me.”

Kurt poured lube on his fingers and stuck two in his ass, stretching himself out. He wanted to be tight for Blaine so he stopped after three.

“I want you to come first,” Blaine said. 

“Baby-“

“Don’t ‘baby’ me, Kurt. I’ll like it better if I know you’re taken care of.”

Kurt’s only response was to push his tongue into Blaine’s mouth and grind against his hip. Blaine moaned. Kurt placed open mouthed kisses down his chest to his nipple. He bit lightly, flicking his tongue over the tip. Blaine arched his back and Kurt wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly. He sucked hickies here and there across the tan skin. 

“So sexy,” Kurt whispered. 

“Fu-uck,” Blaine moaned loudly when Kurt moved lower, kissing over the busies. 

“Shush, baby,” Kurt said. “Everyone’ll hear us.” He really didn’t care, but he didn’t want Blaine to be embarrassed if someone - Brittany - said something later. “I’ll have to gag you if you can’t be quite.”

“With what?” Blaine panted. 

“I can use a crystal ball and spell it so you can push it out with your tongue if you need to. Or I can use my dick. It’d look lovely in your mouth. Especially while your tied up like a present.”

“Okay.”

Kurt conjured a glass ball and said, “Open up.”

“No, I meant I want to blow you.”

Kurt’s jaw dropped. He set the ball aside and scooted up, straddling Blaine’s chest, his dick in almost touching that luscious mouth. “You sure, baby?” he asked.

Instead of answering, Blaine leaned up as far as the restraints would allow and sucked the tip of Kurt’s cock into his mouth and hummed around it while tonguing the slit. 

“Relax your throat and breath through your nose.” Kurt held the headboard to steady himself and slowly pushed into Blaine’s mouth. He thrust in and out a few times, reveling in the tight wet heat. Kurt could tell Blaine had never done this before, but enthusiasm made up for lack of finesse and watching Blaine’s lips turn rosy and his cheeks hollow from sucking was almost enough to make him come. 

Kurt tried to make it last. He wanted to stay like that forever. All too soon, he felt a tingling and he knew it would be over. “I want to come with you inside me,” he said and pulled out. “Do you want the gag?”

“Yes.” 

Kurt slipped it into his mouth. He pumped Blaine’s dick a few times and then gripped the base so he could slide down until Blaine was all the way inside. Blaine screamed behind the gag and Kurt froze. “You okay?”

Blaine nodded vigorously and whined, pulling at the restraints. Kurt set a slow rhythm, lifting up and dropping down in deliberate strokes. “This is perfect, baby.” Kurt said. He couldn’t believe he was going to come again. Something about Blaine got him going like nothing else.

Grabbing his dick, Kurt stroked it a few times, painting creamy streaks across Blaine’s chest as he came. Blaine’s body shuddered with release. Kurt flopped forward, still connected to Blaine, and nuzzled his neck. “Next time, I want your hands free. Baby, that was incredible.” 

Blaine hummed in response. Kurt lay across Blaine, listening to his heart beat slow to normal, smiling as the softening dick slipped from his body. 

He needed to get them cleaned up. And there was something else he should be doing. Between Blaine’s even breathing and the fading sensations from his orgasm, he couldn’t remember what it was. Blaine let out a soft snore and Kurt laughed. He’d certainly worn the boy out. Leaving Blaine tied and gagged probably wasn’t the best idea. But, Kurt was right there if Blaine needed out. And he would only close his eyes for a minute.


	10. Running Out of Time

Sue stood on the other side of the curtain. "I'll take you to the castle."

"I don't believe you," Cooper said, brushing past her. 

"I'm telling the truth," she insisted. She grabbed Cooper's arm. He shook it off and kept walking. 

"I know a shortcut," she said. "Two of them."

"Let me guess," Cooper said, "one takes me back to the beginning."

"Yes."

"I thought so." This place sucked. Even if Blaine never spoke to him again after what he'd been put through, Cooper couldn't leave him in this fucked up environment. 

"But," Sue continued as if he hadn't started walking away again, "the second shortcut takes you from the beginning straight to the castle."

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to help me? I thought your stupid confetti cannons were more important."

"My sister." Sue eyes filled with tears. Either she was a brilliant actress or she was being sincere. "She had Down Syndrome. I had to take care of her cuz my parents were off hunting nazis. I loved her dearly, but it was so hard having to be an adult when I should have been able to be a kid. I wished her here and I couldn't solve the maze in time to free her, so I stayed."

A tear slid down her cheek. Cooper hated when girls cried. He never knew what to do besides stand there awkwardly and hope they stopped. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Me too. Kurt doesn't know - this was way before his time. Jean died a while ago. My sister would be ashamed I kept you from your brother when I hated being kept from her."

Cooper knew this was the moment that would decide Blaine's fate. If he guessed wrong, there wouldn't be time to get it right. Could he trust her despite all the lies? Jack Sparrow said that you can always trust a dishonest man to be dishonest. It's the honest ones you have to worry about. Cooper knew, sometimes, you simply had to believe. In the end, Harry trusted Snape and it had been the right decision.

“I’ll go with you,” Cooper said. If she lied about this, it was time embrace his inner Jules Winnfield. Because Samuel L. Jackson would shoot every last mother fucker without a second thought. Now all he needed was a gun.

The trek to the beginning of the maze passed uneventfully, as did the shortcut to the end. Sue lead Cooper up to the front door of the castle. “This is as far as I can go,” she said. 

Cooper surprised both of the them by giving her a hug. “Thank you,” he said. She waved her hand dismissively. “No,” Cooper insisted, “I mean it. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Us celebrities have to stick together. You better go. The clock’s spinning. Tick tock, tick tock.”

His smile turned into a grimace as he opened the door. It looked like a fucking MC Escher painting or Hogwarts - stairs all over the place that seemed to twist on therm selves. It made him dizzy just to contemplate trying to walk upside down and backwards to get anywhere. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt blinked his eyes open. They had both fallen asleep. He knew he shouldn’t have left Blaine gagged and tied to the bed, but after all the vigorous sex, the poor boy needed his beauty rest. The hickies and come splatters left a lovely pattern on the tan skin barely covered by the silk sheets. He wanted to take a picture to remember this moment forever. 

Taking the gag out and removing the restraints would likely wake Blaine. And he’d been fine for the last…however long they’d bee sleeping. It would be fun to return with bite-size food and feed Blaine, letting him suck on his fingers and maybe something else for dessert. Kurt wanted to come in Blaine’s mouth this time.

Snack first, more sex after. 

Then he needed to talk to Blaine about staying. 

Kurt’s stomach twisted painfully. Blaine hadn’t made a single reference to anything “after.” They hadn’t talked about Cooper, or feelings, or what happens at thirteen o’clock. He had to say something and he had to say it soon. Bringing it up after time ran out wouldn’t be even pretending to give Blaine a choice. And maybe he should peek in at Cooper who would be sitting in the middle of the forest in a drug induced haze, having forgotten who he was. He’d worry about Cooper later. This was more important. 

He’d need to plan a coronation with a huge celebration. They could have live music and even have Blaine preform. It would be the perfect way to introduce Blaine to the kingdom. Everyone would fall in love with him just like Kurt had. 

What songs were about kings or royalty? 

Kurt ran through several. King of Anything? That didn’t set the tone of Kurt being in charge. Royals? That implied Blaine didn’t want to be royalty. Killer Queen? Blaine would give Freddie Mercury a run for his money, but at a coronation? Blaine liked Disney. I Just Can’t Wait To Be King might be funny. Kurt could ask Blaine what he wanted to sing. Ugh, he was going to end up letting him sing Katy Perry. 

He imagined Blaine smiling shyly, and saying “I want to sing Not Like the Movies and at the end I’ll announce I’ve met my prince.” And he’d play the piano when he sang. The whole city will cheer and they could live happily ever after. 

Kurt shook his head. He was way off on a tangent and starting to sound like Rachel. No way no how was he going to start acting like her. He was going to wake Blaine up and tell him this wasn’t going to work. Cooper would rescue him like all the other wishers, take him home, and that would be that. 

Except that *wouldn’t* just be that. He’d spend the rest of his life alone and miserable, sitting on his throne, dying a little more each day. Kurt laughed at himself.

What he was going to do was get a tray of food, and maybe some coffee, and take it to Blaine. Kurt would wake him up with kisses. He would feed Blaine and say, “I love you and I want you to stay.” Blaine would throw his arms around Kurt and say, “I love you too, and of course I want to stay forever.” So he’d have to untie Blaine first if he wanted it to play out like that. On the other hand, leaving Blaine tied up would force him to listen. No, he’d untie him. Their relationship was uneven enough in terms of balance of power and he had to make it as fair as possible when he asked. 

Dozens of Blaines paraded through Kurt's mind in a rainbow of outfits. It would be so fun to dress him up. They would have to hold an event every week so Kurt would have a reason for all the clothes. He’d need some new outfits for himself, too. 

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine, then headed for the kitchen. He’d be gone two minutes getting the snacks, five tops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week is the last chapter - Thirteen O'Clock


	11. Thirteen O'clock

“Hi, are you here for the party?” Brittany asked as Cooper cautiously entered the castle. 

Cooper nodded his head. “Um, yeah, I am. What time does it start?”

She tilted her head. “At thirteen o’clock. We’re going to have confetti.” She waved in the general direction of the grandfather clock that seemed to be following Cooper around.

Relief swamped his body. This wasn’t over yet. Forcing his eyes away from the spinning hands was difficult, but it was physically painful to see how little time he had left. “Okay. Sure. Do you know where Blaine is?”

“Upstairs, fourth door on the left.” She jerked her thumb in the direction of the stairs. 

“Thanks,” Cooper said. “You’re a doll.”

Brittany’s face scrunched up. “I’m a goblin.”

He patted her on the shoulder. It felt rude to run off, but he had to save Blaine. 

Cooper ran up the carpeted stairs. He only focused on the step in front of him and nothing else. He ignored it when the room seemed upside down and sideways. 

At last he reached the top. He hurried down the hallway on the balls of his feet, staying as silent as possible. Cooper counted the doors as he ran, stopping at door number four. He twisted the knob and pushed the door slowly open. 

An enormous, ornate bed sat on a dais like an altar, Blaine lay spread out on it, arms and legs tied to the posts, a clear ball in his mouth. Cooper guessed he was naked, the satin sheet barely preserving his modesty. He wanted to kick himself for making that stupid wish and putting Blaine through this. 

His brother looked terrible. Dark splotches were scattered across his body and there was some sort of drying lotion smudged on the skin of his chest. Cooper moved forward. He didn’t care who that goblin thought he was, no one put bruises on his baby brother and got away with it. He was going to punch that asshole in the teeth if it was the last thing he ever did.

Cooper shook his shoulder. “Blaine wake up, we have to get out of here.”

Blinking his eyes a few times, Blaine looked at Cooper like he didn’t know who he was. His eyes went wide and he started trying to say something, but the gag prevented any intelligible speech. Cooper pulled the ball out.

“What are you doing here?” Blaine hissed. 

Cooper frowned. The overjoyed reaction he’d expected for rescuing his brother wasn’t playing out quite the way he’d envisioned. “I’m rescuing you.” He fiddled the restraints on Blaine’s nearest wrist. Cooper wasn’t good with knots, but he wouldn’t give up.

“Jesus Christ, Coop. Do I look like I need to be rescued?” A pink blush spread across Blaine’s cheeks.

“Yes,” Cooper said. “Your tied to a bed naked and covered in bruises. And what the hell is this lotion stuff?”

Blaine closed his eyes. “It’s come, you moron. Mostly Kurt’s, but some of it’s probably mine. We got it everywhere.” Blaine cracked his eyes open.

“What?!” Cooper shrieked. “What did he *do* to you?”

“Nothing I didn’t ask him to.”

“You have Stockholm syndrome.” Cooper said. “You have no idea what you are saying.”

“No,” Blaine said, “I have ‘I love being fucked by Kurt’s ginormous dick syndrome.’ I’m pretty sure the only treatment for it is more sex with Kurt, which will be infinitely more enjoyable if you leave us to it.”

Cooper nearly choked. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am,” Blaine insisted. “I’m fine. In fact, I’m better than fine.”

“No your not,” Cooper yelled at the same time Blaine shouted, “Go away.”

A loud crash and both brothers turned towards the entrance. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Kurt stood in the doorway, the tray of food at his feet where it had slipped from his fingers and scattered fruit across the floor. The clock showed Cooper had gotten to Blaine with plenty of time to spare. He’d been so caught up in Blaine he’d forgotten Cooper might actually get to Blaine before the deadline. Kurt kept blinking at the clock, trying to clear his vision and make it say that time was up and Blaine could stay.

“I beat you,” Cooper shouted, pointing at Kurt. “Untie Blaine and let him go.”

Everything around Kurt went dull and muted. The roaring in his ears made Blaine’s voice sound like it was underwater. He could hardly understand Blaine saying, “Don’t make me leave, Kurt.”

Kurt didn’t look at Blaine. He couldn’t. His heart broke when he realized he’d lost Blaine and he wanted to curl up in a fetal position on the bed where they’d made love. Kurt would stay there until he waisted away. He untied Blaine’s ankles and then his wrists. 

Blaine launched at Kurt, wrapping around him like an octopus, crying, “Don’t make me leave, I’ll never forgive you.” Tears fell on Kurt’s neck and he died a little inside. He wondered dully how long it would take for the outside to catch up after Cooper took Blaine away.

He could deny his love nothing. Kurt held Blaine, stroking his back, and his tears landed in the dark curly hair. 

“This is bullshit,” Cooper yelled. “You promised to free him if I solved the maze.”

Blaine startled in Kurt’s arms. The hint of a smile played at the corners of Blaine’s lips. “Set me free, Kurt, and I’ll just stay.”

A tiny spurt of hope blossomed in Kurt’s heart. 

“No,” Cooper said, “I won Blaine back and he’s leaving with me.”

The tiny hope withered and died.

“Okay, fine,” Blaine snarled. “You want to play it that way, Cooper. Take me home. I’ll find someone else to wish me here. I’ll be back in a week tops.”

“You can’t do that,” Cooper said. “Tell him he can’t do that.”

“I promised Blaine I wouldn’t do anything he didn’t want me to.”

Cooper ran his fingers through his hair and tugged making it stand up in disarray. If the situation weren’t so desperate, Kurt would laugh at how hours in the maze hadn’t mussed the actor’s hair but his little brother got him out of sorts in minutes.

“None of your friends will wish you away,” Cooper said.

“Sebastian will.” Blaine smiled confidently.

“That asshole you keep complaining about who just wants in your pants?”

“Yep. If I promise him a blow job he’d be thrilled to act out a role playing scenario with me. I bet I can even get him to dress up and everything. I suck cock like a champ now. Ask Kurt.” 

“He does,” Kurt said. He didn’t like the direction of this conversation, but he trusted Blaine. 

Cooper blanched. “Why would he wish you away if you’re blowing him?”

“Oh, he’ll wish me anywhere I want if I stop right before he comes.”

Eyes wide, Cooper said, "He's made you evil."

“You ain't seen nothing yet. Do you want to hear about me sucking Kurt’s dick? I can tell you all about how I said he could tie me to the bed and I blew him before he gagged me and fucked me.” Blaine paused. "Actually, I technically fucked him, but he did most of the work..."

The clock chimed, the sound echoing in the room followed by the boom of a confetti cannon. It was official, Cooper had won.

Kurt would have to send Blaine home with his brother. 

“Blaine! You know what? Stay here forever. See if I care. I solved your stupid maze,” he shouted, pointing at Kurt. “Send me home this instant.” 

A smile spread across Kurt’s face. Cooper may not realize it, but he'd just relinquished his claim to Blaine. 

“Gladly.” Kurt waved his hand and Cooper disappeared. 

——— Two Weeks Later ———

Cooper sat in his bedroom, going over the script, and scowling. “Goddamn fucking goblin bastards who don’t know how the story’s supposed to end,” he muttered. 

“Hey,” Blaine said, leaning against the door frame, the picture of casual elegance. “That’s not very nice.”

“Blaine,” Cooper shouted. He jumped up and threw himself at his brother wrapping his arms around Blaine. “I knew you’d come to your senses and come back.”

“Um, about that..." Blaine started.

“If he’d come to his senses,” Kurt said icily, “we wouldn’t be here. Visiting.” He still couldn't believe Blaine missed his brother after he’d been wished away. Blaine replied that Cooper had brought them together and therefore deserved to have him as an occasional guest. Kurt would almost rather bathe in the bog of eternal stench than do anything to make Cooper happy. Except, he would do anything in his power to make Blaine happy. And for some unknown reason, seeing Cooper made him happy. 

“I want to visit for a while and Kurt’ll come get me in a few hours.”

“Does he have to?” Cooper whined. 

“Yes, I do,” Kurt said. “I will always come for him. If you try to do anything to stop me, I will rain misery down on you like you-“

“Kurt!” Blaine interrupted. “Remember what I promised?”

“Yes. You promised to let me tie you up and do anything I wanted for two hours.”

Blaine raised his eyebrows. “If…”

“If I’m nice to Cooper,” Kurt said through gritted teeth. 

Blaine placed a hand over Kurt’s and squeezed. “This is important to me,” he said softly.

Kurt let go of Blaine to give Cooper a hug and hiss in his ear, “Try and keep me from Blaine and I will hunt you to the ends of the earth.”

“You hurt Blaine,” Cooper whispered, “and you being in some alternate dimension or magical world won’t save your sorry ass.”

They patted each other on the back harder than necessary. Blaine smirked as they pulled apart. “So nice to see that you two can get along.”

“I’ll miss you, baby.” Kurt grabbed Blaine, pulling him into a kiss. He pushed his tongue in the boy’s mouth, making him moan. Kurt opened his eyes in time to catch Cooper’s horrified expression. He smiled. Be nice, Kurt reminded himself over and over. He imagined fucking Blaine in the sauna, wrists bound together, their bodies slick with sweat.

Blaine leaned back. “Kurt,” he said, a warning tone to his voice.

“Fine,” Kurt huffed, and let go.

Cooper laughed. “For a goblin king, you’re fucking whipped.”

“Not really.” He turned to Cooper. “Your brother and I haven’t played with whips. Although, I do have a leather riding crop and a suede cat-o-nine tails.” Cooper’s face went red and Blaine’s eyes dilated. Kurt smiled and said, “I’ll bring one with me when I come to get you, baby,” before vanishing back to the castle.

The End! 

I hope I did Labyrinth and Glee justice with the fill. They didn’t quite have sex all over the castle, but Kurt and especially Blaine needed a nap. Thank you OP for the lovely prompt and a huge thank you to everyone who left comments.

 

Original Prompt

Labyrinth inspired prompt.

Kurt is Jareth the goblin king, Cooper is Sarah, and 16 year old Blaine as Toby 

Cooper wishes Blaine would get taken by the goblins - I don’t care why. Suddenly 16 year old virginal Blaine finds himself getting seduced in the goblin castle by smoking hot Kurt in his insanely tight pants that show off his prominent bulge. Cue Cooper navigating the labyrinth to save his brother not realizing that Blaine and Kurt are having sex all over the castle in every position they can manage. Cooper charges in to the rescue only to find Blaine in a fucked out haze and wanting to stay. 

Want:  
Mostly top!Kurt. If he bottoms, he’s a power bottom and clearly in charge.  
Kurt focusing on Blaine's pleasure so he’ll stay.  
Blaine getting covered in hickies and marks and loving every second of it.

Do not want:  
Daddy kink or Blaine to be younger than 16.  
Boypussy or unusual anatomy.  
Non-con. Blaine can be hesitant, but he gets into it.  
BDSM or D/s. Light bondage is fine.  
Scat/vore/water sports 

Bonus points:  
\- Glee characters being the goblins, especially would like Brittany.  
\- When Cooper gets there, Blaine is tied to a bed coved in hickies and bruises from vigorous sex, and he yells at Cooper for trying to rescuing him when he's clearly fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to post a chapter each Wednesday until the story is complete. Questions? Concerns? Thoughts? Take a few seconds out of your life and let me know if you like it. I respond to all comments when I post a new chapter so you know there is more to read.


End file.
